


Carnage

by raktajinos



Series: The Madness of Kate Argent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kate/Derek referenced, Pre-Series, Sociopathic behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she saw Derek Hale, she thought <i>prey</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for comment_fic to the prompt "Teen Wolf (TV), Kate Argent + the Hales, I’m just dreaming of tearing you apart"

When you first lay eyes upon Derek Hale, the first thought that anyone with a pulse would have is, _damn_. But not Kate Argent. The first time she saw him, she thought _prey_. She wanted to hunt, to stalk, to destroy. To fulfill her purpose on this earth. 

Her eyes narrowed, her fingers twitched to stab him, to shoot bullets through him that would tear his flesh apart. Her pulse quickened, the excitement of planning her kill. This one would be different, she'd have to play him. She _wanted_ to play him. To worm her way into his heart, make him care for her, make him expose himself so intimately and so completely to her that when she ripped his heart out with her bare hands and destroyed his world, he'd be....

 _wrecked_. 

And with a sick, wicked grin, she'd watch the carnage.


End file.
